All My Fault
by SlytherinMax
Summary: I was depressed so I wrote an angsty little DracoHarry story. It probably sucks
1. The Letter

**Max: Guh! . If you wanna read just read and get it over with.**

**Warning: Draco/Harry angst and possible death if I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Draco walked into his room at Malfoy Manor, throwing his bag on the desk in the far right corner. He walked languidly over to his bed and flopped face down, laying his hand on the pillow above his head. The instant he laid his hand down he felt a small piece of paper float down his arm. He lifted the paper up in his right hand while his other hand reached up to turn his bedside lamp on. Unfolding the paper, Draco read the name printed measily at the top, 'Draco, this paper is charmed, the words will fade is I succed. I hope you find me before then.-Harry'. Draco scoffed at that sentence, "Damn Potter. He never learns." Despite his mocking frown, Draco began to read the letter:

_Draco,_

_It's all my fault. I tore us apart for no reason. I never meant to. You tell me you love me and all I can do is be angry about it. No one has ever really loved me before and it feels weird when you say it to me. The only love I've ever received was admiration for being the boy who lived. So I push you away, trying to keep myself from being happy. I don't deserve to be happy. My heart starts pounding and I feel like crying when those words escape your soft lips. It's just so strange and hard to understand. I know I love you. I love you so much. So much that it hurts. It makes my head spin everytime I think of you. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you then ignore you. I wanted to appologize, I really did. But I never know what to say to you. You're so much better with words then I am. Whenever I open my mouth to speak it just makes everything worse. We've fought before I know, but last night was the worst by far. How those bitter words escapped from those ones caring lips, telling me you'd be better off if I was dead. I know you didn't mean it. I know it was just a lie. You were letting your anger overwhelm you. I had no right to be angry at you. You were only playing a game with Blaise. I was out of line accusing you of ignoring me. But I can't help it! I want you all to myself. I don't want anyone else to have you. Most of our fights were all started by me. I know that. But it's so hard to be with you. You're always away. I can't hug you or be held by you. All I want is for you to stay here with me so I can feel your arms around me. Make me feel better when everything is going wrong! But I can't have you like that. It just messes up everything. So, Draco, if you still love me after everything I've put you through, after all the shit I've done to push you away, please come save me from myself. I love you. And I always will._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco's eyes widened as he finished reading, the pain in the note sinking into his own heart, "Harry..." he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't..." Then suddenly the last paragraph sunk in, he jumped to his feet and rushed to the door, "FATHER!" he yelled down the hall as his father passed by, glancing at Draco as he screamed his name, "Father, I need to go to Hogwarts! I'll be back later!" And before Lucius could speak one more words, he was gone.

Severus poked his head out of Lucius's office, glancing at his lover, "What was that all about?" he asked cautiously, Lucius just shrugged and followed Severus back into the room, gently closing the door.

Draco decided to floo to Hogwarts rather then apparate. He flooed into the Gryfindor common rooms, frightening the students lingering there. Not paying any heed to said students he raced up the stairs to the dorm he knew Harry to be in. He slammed open the door to see Harry pointing his wand at himself, not even noticing the loud bang. Harry muttered a small spell and fell to the floor in a heap. Draco's eyes widened as he raced over to him, lifting his limp form in his arms, and began to cry. He sat there for hours holding onto Harry as if letting go meant his death as well. That's how Ron and the others found him later that night when they were going up to bed.

"Malfoy!" Ron called, pulling his wand from his robes and aiming the mangeled thing at Draco, "What have you done to Harry?!"

Draco lifted his head from it's resting position against Harry's robes, the tear streaks evident on his face, his eyes mearly hollow depths of the once beautifull silver they once were. Ron dropped his wand in shock. No one had ever seen this man as depressed as he was now. Ron had Neville go fetch Professor Mcgonigal(SP) for help as he knelt down next to the shaken Draco, gently patting his back.

Draco looked at him gravely, still clutching onto Harry as tightly as he could, "He... I... I'm so sorry..." He managed to mutter out, more tears rolling down his face.

* * *

**Max: Guh! I'm such an idiot... I know this sucked. I was just in a very depressed mood... Me and my now I guess... ex-bf got in a stupid fight and I know it was my fault. But anyway! Please review and tell me how much this story sucked! .**


	2. The Kiss

_**Max:** Yes yes, a bit late in updating. I swear to you, I shall update all my other stories as soon as possible. Not sure when that is, but it will happen! :) Well, hope you like the ending loves! Please review and tell me what you think!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Warning:** Uh... OOC... Weird... Very weird Severus. And Harry is a bit mean. XD_

_**Word Count: **425_Harry's eyes blinked open wearily, his head was pounding and his entire body was in pain

* * *

Harry's eyes blinked open wearily, his head was pounding and his entire body was in pain. He felt as if a thousand needles were stabbing him all at once. He painfully turned his head to see where he was, finding nothing but walls, a door, and a small chair sitting right beside his bed, occupied by a sleeping blonde. Harry lifted his hand up slowly and placed it in the nest of messy blonde hair, fingers stroking gently.

Silver grey eyes snapped open, head lifting to lock gazes with the dull emerald eyes. Draco smiled softly, his heart beating faster as he hugged the taller boy, "Harry. Oh Harry! I was so scared! I thought you had died!" he pulled away slightly and smacked the other lightly upside the head, "Don't you ever do something like that again! It's terribly inconvenient! I had to sit on that filthy floor for hours, and then I had to sit in here for over a week waiting for you to wake! Horribly disgusting!"

Harry smiled lightly, "You never change do you Draco..?" he whispered, "Still the same stuck up little prick you've always been."

"Of course my prince, but, I am your stuck up little prick. So there in lies the difference." Draco grinned; at least Harry was acting normal.

Silence fell over the room as their lips met in an awkward kiss, tongues grazing shyly together. They pulled away when a small knock came to the door, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy entering a moment later, neither looking at the occupant of the bed.

"Draco!" Lucius called happily, "How is the little princess doing?"

Severus snickered lightly when he finally looked up, his gaze landing on the angry looking young man on the bed, "Lucius, love, I believe the princess is awake. Perhaps it is the same as the story of sleeping beauty? The princess shall awaken with a kiss from her prince charming."

Harry ground his teeth together before hollering as loud as he could, which wasn't that loud, "Call me princess me one more time and I swear to Merlin I will hex your balls off!"

Draco laughed happily at the shocked look on his father's face, "I told you not to call him that father."

Lucius merely huffed indignantly, "Well! I see Mr. Potter is his normal self."

Draco looked at Harry and smiled, "It would seem so father. It would seem so."

* * *

**_Max:_ **_Hope you liked it lovies. This is the end so don't ask for more! - (Huggles) Please review!_

**_Lovies,_**

**_Mr. Max_**


End file.
